Labors of Love Series
by Chelli
Summary: Spike Dudley and Molly Holly's relationship starts out with a cupcake, moves on to ice-cream, and grows into oh-so much more... includes 'For Ice Cream' and 'Look At Us'
1. Out Cold

Title: Out Cold  
  
Prelude to: Way Back When (which will be the prequel to 'To Protect Her')  
  
Author: Chelli  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
Spoilers: 5/28 RAW Is WAR  
  
Distribution: Take it! Just tell me if you do (boosts my ego)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, though I can dream…  
  
Characters: Mainly Spike/Molly  
  
Summary: Spike and Molly are out cold from going through the table... the remember what happened earlier that day  
  
Xtra: My first WWF fic, tell me if theres anything I could do to make it better  
  
= thoughts of the character  
  
WARNING: This is probably the sappiest, fluffiest thing I've ever written for WWF… which isn't saying much, cuz the only thing I wrote before this was angst;) but still, this is kinda fluffy (I think)  
  
BTW: The beginning might not make much sense if you didn't see 'Raw Is War' on 5/28... Spike and Molly are recalling the things they said before they went through that (darn) table, except backwards... so basically their thoughts are going back into time...  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike's Thoughts:  
  
*~*After the Table~ "Molly! Molly! Where is she? Is she okay?" Lying in the ring, on shards of the broken table, pain racking his body, all he could think of was her.   
  
In the Dudley Locker Room~ "Don't hurt her." Damn brothers! They never listened to him, even when he tried to explain what happened. They had put her through a table, even with him on it.  
  
"She did not set you up-" They still hadn't listened. Molly was just trying to help.  
  
The Fight With Kurt~ "Who the hell do you think you are? I don't appreciate your attitude, and I am not gonna let you disrespect my girlfriend!" He practically growled as he thought of the things Kurt Angle said. Stupid jerk, trying to hurt Molly.  
  
Almost Kiss~ "I will never stop fighting for you." It sounded corny as he replayed it in his own ears, but it was true. Besides, smile he got in response was more than worth it.  
  
"Gosh Molly, you look really pretty tonight." He grinned as he remembered her blush.*~*  
  
"Molly..." Spike muttered, his eyes slowly shutting. He was out cold.  
  
  
  
Molly's thoughts:  
  
*~* After the Table~ "Where's Spike? Is he gonna be okay? Spike!! SPIKE!!!" All she could think about was him. He had sacrificed his body for her. And what a body it is.   
  
In the Holly Locker Room~ "But not Spike, right? Spikes not going through a table." Spike wasn't even in the match. Crash and Hardcore wouldn't put him through a table… would they?  
  
The Fight With Kurt~ "Dudleyz!!! Buh Buh! D-Von! Come on you guys, you gotta come quick, c'mon!!" Why hadn't they shown up to help get rid of Kurt? Didn't they want to help their brother?  
  
Before the Kiss~ "I know, I hate the fact that our families are fighting each other." Why couldn't her cousins just let her be happy with Spike?  
  
"Oh, thank you." She couldn't help but blush. He was so sweet.*~*  
  
"Spike..." Molly's sight began to dim, blocking out the bright lights above the ring. She was also out cold.  
  
Coincidentally, they both remembered what they had forgotten from years ago, while they were out cold:  
  
Summer Camp  
  
  
  



	2. Way Back When

Title: Way Back When (1/?)  
Prequel to: To Protect Her  
Author: Chelli  
E-mail: chelli_da_diva@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13?  
Spoilers: 5/28 RAW Is WAR  
Distribution: Take it! Just tell me if you do (boosts my ego)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, though I can dream…  
Characters: Mainly Spike/Molly  
Summary: Spike and Molly remember a summer they spend together as children...  
Xtra: My first WWF series, tell me if theres anything I could do to make it better  
= thoughts of the character  
BTW: I know that Molly and Spike never met in childhood, that Molly never went to Dudleyville, etc, etc, but my muse made me write it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Spike Dudley quietly sat in time-out, stewing. He had just been unfairly accused of starting a fight. *He* hadn't started it. It was his brothers, but as usual, he got blamed. He sighed. It just wasn't fair that he was the smallest and got pushed around. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi! Who are you?"  
  
Spike turned around to see curly white-blond hair in pigtails, framing a pretty, tan face. She was looking at him with a bright, curious smile on her face, and he could feel himself cheering up. It was amazing, one look at her was already brightening his day, and he didn't even know her name. He was so busy basking in the glow of being around such a cheerful girl that he forgot her question.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He almost jumped in surprise at hearing her voice again. What was the question? Oh yeah. "My names Matthew, but everyone calls me Spike. Who are you?"  
  
The little girl plopped herself down next to him. "Spike," she said, testing out the name. He knew what she was going to say. "How'd you get such a weird name?" Instead, she said, "I like it more that Matthew. Its better; more... special." His smile got wider. He liked this girl. "I'm Molly Holly, and I'm this many." She held out 5 fingers. "My family is visiting my Aunt Dolly for the summer, but she doesn't like kids, so my mama sent me and my cousins to this camp. They're over there," she said, pointing to two blonde, tan boys. They sat together, in silence, for a minute.  
  
"How come you were sittin' over here all by yourself?" she asked.  
  
Spike sighed. He was hoping she'd foget about that. "Cuz my brothers started a fight and I got blamed, so Counselor Gina put me in time-out."  
  
Molly frowned. "But thats not fair."  
  
Spike just shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."  
  
As Molly frown got deeper, Spike regretted telling her. She was so happy before, and now I made her sad. Then Molly brightened up.  
  
"I'll go tell the counselor. She'll fix this."  
  
Before Spike could stop her, Molly had run away to tell to Counselor Gina.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Molly tugged on the tall woman's shirt. "Mizz Counselor Gina ma'am, you put Spike in time out."  
  
Counselor Gina turned around and looked down. "I sure did, missy. He deserved it. Don't you worry your pretty lil' head about it. Why don't you go play with the other kids?"  
  
Molly shook her head. "Uh-uh. He didn't start that fight with his brothers. Really! Just come and ask him." Molly grabbed her, and pulled as hard as she could in the direction of her new friend. Surprisingly, the counselor followed. Wow, this girl is stronger than she looks  
  
When they got to time-out, Molly stopped. "Tell 'er, Spike"  
  
"I didn't start the fight Mizz Gina. My brothers did."  
  
"Now you not only started a fight, you're lying about it too. You don't get anything during snack time." And with that, Counselor Gina left to watch the other kids.  
  
"Oh geez, I don't even get snack time now. I'll bet you anything they're gonna give out cupcakes today, too." Spike hung his head.  
  
"Gee golly, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you in more trouble." Mollys lip trembled. Just my luck; I end up messing up more instead of helping him. I'll make it up to him. She nodded her head in a determined way. "Cheer up! I'll sit with you in timeout, cuz its my fault you're in trouble, and.... and... and you can have my cupcake! I already had one before lunch anyways."  
  
Spike looked up. "Really?"  
  
Molly smiled. "'Course! You're my friend, after all."  
  
Spike smiled back. "Yeah... cool."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Who is she, Spike?" While Spike and his brothers were riding home in the car, they asked Spike about his new playmate.  
  
"Her name's Molly, and she's really nice. She gave me her cupcake during snacktime."  
  
BuBuh wrinkled his nose. "Ewwwww, but she's a *girl.* Girls have *cooties.*"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Molly doesn't. She hangs out with her cousins so much that she doesn't have 'em. She even wrestles with them sometimes."  
  
DVon looked surprised. "Really? Then tommorow we'll see how tough she really is."  
  
Spike just stared out the car window. Oh no! I gotta warn her; I know what Dvon's 'tests of toughness' are like He shuddered. He'd had enough 'tests' to last him a lifetime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Molly, I just thought I should warn you, my brothers want to meet you today." Spike and Molly were on the swings, talking.  
  
"That sounds nice. I wanna meet them too."  
  
Spike shook his head. "No, trust me, you don't. With them, you gotta prove how tough you are somehow."  
  
Molly just smiled. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."  
  
Spike sighed. "I sure hope so." I'll make sure they don't hurt you or anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, *you're* Molly." DVon and Buhbuh both eyed her with suspicion.  
  
"Yup. You must be Buhbuh and DVon. Hey, race you guys to the pool!" Before they could say anything, she was off, and they were running their fastest to try and catch up with her.  
  
Wow! Spike thought. What a girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly quickly became everyone's favorite camper. She was nice to everyone, and knew how to make just about anyone feel comfortable. She was also athletic, and earned the respect of every boy. Even Dvon said she was ok for a girl.  
  
Spike and Molly were practically inseperable the whole time. Whenever Molly was captain of a team, she always picked Spike first, even before her cousins. Because of that, her cousins grew to resent Spike and the other Dudleys. "Never trust a Dudley," they said...  
  
Molly even remembered Spike's birthday after a conversation they had on the swings, where they met for lunch everyday.  
  
"You know, you're lucky to have a birthday during school." Spike was saying.  
  
"Why?" Molly asked. A school day always seemed like the worst day to have a birthday to her. You had to do work when it was your special day!  
  
"Cuz then you get to bring cupcakes to class, and everyone sings you happy birthday. I've never had a whole bunch of people sing happy birthday to me before."  
  
Molly frowned. She didn't want her friend to be unhappy. I'll make sure we sing him happy birthday at camp. "So, what day is your birthday, anyways?"  
  
"My birthday is August 13th."  
  
"Cool," Molly said with a smile and a thoughtful look. Hmm... its the last day of camp...This is gonna be so much fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Last Day of Camp:  
  
After getting their bagged lunches, Spike started heading over to the swings when Molly stopped him. "I don't wanna eat over there today," she said, and Spike felt like his heart was breaking. She doesn't want to sit with you anymore, you big doof. She could sit with whoever she wants, and you'll be sitting alone again. And on my birthday, too!  
  
Hanging his head, he turned to walk back to the swings when Molly stopped him.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to sit with me today."  
  
Molly looked at him with disbelief written all over her face. "Why would I wanna do something like that?" She ran over and grabbed his hand. "I just wanted to sit under the trees with everyone else today because.... because, um... because its so hot! Thats right, because its so hot. So c'mon!" She just about dragged him to the tree shade, where everyone else was sitting.  
  
He was surprised when everyone stood up, and Molly was practically beaming. Whats going on?  
  
Then Molly shouted, "1...2...3!"  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Spike, happy birthday to you!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Spike was grinning from ear to ear. "You remembered," he said. Molly smilled back. "How could I forgot? Anyways, is there anything else you want for you birthday?"  
  
Spike hesitated for a minute, then spoke slowly. "Do you promise to come back every summer and visit?"  
  
Molly rolled her eyes. "'Course I will. I'll be coming back to Dudleyville every summer."  
  
Spike reached over and hugged Molly. While they were hugging, Kurt (a 'meanie' as Molly would call him) came over and took Spike's cupcake, which had 'Spike' written on it in icing.  
  
Molly noticed and let go of Spike. "Spike, Kurt just took your cupcake."  
  
Spike's face fell. "Ah shoot, now I don't get a cupcake."  
  
Molly frowned. "Spike, you need to stand up for yourself. I made that cupcake just for you. I even put your name on it! Its yours, and don't let anyone take it away."  
  
Spike looked like he was about to protest, but then decided she was right, he did need to stand up for himself. So he turned around and walked over to Kurt, who was trying to sneak away with the cupcake. "Gimme back my cupcake Kurt."  
  
Kurt just stared at him, surprised for a minute. Kurt was the type of guy no one stood up too because he was twice as big as everyone else his age. Molly winced as she realized this might not be such a good idea. Oh golly, I hope Spike doesn't get hurt  
  
After Kurt got over the fact that some kid half his size was standing up to him, he started glaring. "Says who? I mean, its not like your name is written on it or anything."  
  
Thats when Molly giggled, and Spike cracked a half smile. "Actually, its written in icing on the top."  
  
Kurt looked at the top of the cupcake, and there was Spike's name, plain as day. Kurt got so angry and being made a fool of that he turned a funny shade of purple. Spike grabbed the cupcake out of his hands and walked back to Molly.   
  
"Hey," he said. "Wanna split it?"  
  
"Sure," she said with a smile. After she ate her half, she gave him something he'd never gotten from anyone: a peck on the check. He got chocolate icing all over his cheek, but he didn't care.  
  
"Th-th-thanks for the great summer," she stammered, blushing furiously.  
  
"Yeah," he said, his eyes slightly glazed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that was the day Spike learned how to stand up for himself. Unfortunately, it was also the day Molly left. But she didn't come back next summer. Or the next. Or the next. The Dudley boyz, except for Spike, eventually grew bitter that Molly had broken her promise. "Never trust a Holly," they said. Then, by chance, the Hollys and the Dudleys both went into the WWF...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what do you think? be honest, tell me if I should do this kinda thing again or stick to present-day stuff....  
  



	3. To Protect Her

Title: To Protect Her  
Author: Chelli  
Rating: PG… It's got maybe 1 bad word  
Spoilers: 5/28 RAW is WAR  
Distribution: Take it! Just tell me if you do (boosts my ego)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, though I can dream,,, the song is by 98 degrees, called: The Hardest Thing…  
Characters: Spike Dudley + Molly Holly  
Summary: Spike makes a sacrifice to save Molly  
Xtra: My first, WWF fic, tell me if it sucks and I should just stick to reading and watching  
= thoughts of the character  
WARNING: This is an angsty fic. If you don't like angst, don't read this. I might make a happy sequel if I get enough feedback, though (or an angsty sequel if that's what people want).  
  
  
  
Spike knocked gently on Molly's locker room door. Her voice drifted over to him. "Who is it?" He smiled at the sound of her voice, but forced his face to become blank again. He couldn't show emotion, for her sake and for his. "It's me, Spike." The door swung open.  
  
*We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me killing you  
Both of us tryin' to be strong*  
  
"Hey Spi-" Molly started with a grin. Then she drank in the sight of him. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Her fingers gently glided over the cuts and bruises on his face. "Are you OK?" For a moment he reveled in the softness of her hands, but then he quickly brushed them away. If he left his emotions get the best of him, he'd never be able to do this. "I'm fine," he said in a gruff voice. He stepped around her and entered the room.  
  
*I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep*  
  
Spike started to pace. "I'm gotta make this kinda quick, cuz I have a meeting with Vince in about 5 minutes." Molly nodded. "Okay, lets get you cleaned up then. Who were you fighting, anyways?" My brothers… and they'll get you next if I don't protect you Spike shook his head. "That's not important. What I came to tell you is…"  
  
*I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that*  
  
He froze. He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. He couldn't break her heart and his. He was about to tell her never mind, to forget he said anything, when he saw it. Her back was turned, looking for her first aid kit, and he saw a bruise on her back. It was from the night Buh Buh and D-von had thrown her through a table, with him on top of it. That sealed it. He would not let his brothers hurt her ever again. And there was only one way to guarantee that.  
  
  
*It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry*  
  
"… I don't want to see you anymore." Molly dropped the first aid kit and spun around, tears in her eyes. "Y-you don't mean that. You can't mean that. After what we've been through…" Spike closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of her, hurt. He never wanted to hurt her. That's why he was doing this. He cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter. I never cared. I was just… playing around. You mean nothing to me."  
  
*I can't let u see what you mean to me   
When my hands are tied and my hearts not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you*  
  
"But… but-"  
"But nothing. You're a Holly, I'm a Dudley. It would never work." He had to get out. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, comfort her, kiss her, tell her that it would all be OK, that they would be together. But he didn't.  
"We could make it work. We can do anything together."  
  
*I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind*  
  
"Just… just stop it. I have to go. I… I guess I'll see you around the ring, at the Dudley/Hardy tag team match."  
"I thought that it was cancelled." Molly sniffed. She was determined not to cry anymore, at least not in front of him. If he wanted to leave, fine. His loss. It wasn't a relationship…We hadn't even kissed yet… then why does it hurt so much?  
  
*Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you'll never know  
'Cause there can be no happy ending*  
  
Spike turned to leave. Right before he reached the door, he stopped. "Don't go to the match today, Molly." Molly looked up. "Why not? Why should you care? If you want to avoid me that much, you shouldn't go!" He turned back around, his face stunned. He had never heard Molly sound so bitter before. Angry, yes; but not bitter. He blinked, and shook his head. She would be fine. She was better off without him.  
  
*It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry*  
  
"Because…" he responded. Because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt "Because I don't want to have to put you through a table myself." He forced himself not to wince at his own words. He was being a bastard, and he knew it. Remember, this is to save Molly. Then why does it feel so much like I'm killing her instead of saving her?   
  
*I can't let u see what you mean to me   
When my hands are tied and my hearts not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you*  
  
Molly took a deep breath. "Get out," she said calmly. When he didn't move, she screamed "GET OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU MEANIE! BEFORE I CALL MY COUSINS!!!" Spike quickly got out of her room, and shut the door behind him.  
  
*Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to I can't stay  
I've made up my mind  
There's no turning back  
She's been good to be  
And she deserves better than that*  
  
When Spike got to his locker room, he sank to the floor, and buried his head in his hands. His only solace was that he kept his promise, to always fight for her. This was the only way he could fight to keep her safe right now. Without him, she would be safe.  
  
*It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry  
I can't let u see what you mean to me   
When my hands are tied and my hearts not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you*  
  
He knew the Hollys would be after him for hurting Molly. They might even put him through a table as revenge for what his brothers did to her. But if his brothers left Molly alone, it would be worth it. To protect her, it would all be worth it.  
  
  



	4. Eerie Feelings

Title: Eerie Feelings (1/?)  
  
Series: Labors of Love #4  
  
Author: Chelli   
  
E-mail: Chelli_da_diva@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the WWF characters belong to me (if they did, don't you think I would have had Molly and Spike kiss by now?)   
  
Main Characters: Molly Holly and Spike Dudley, of course   
  
Summary: Spike thinks about what he's done, and the dreams he's been having.  
Sequel to: To Protect Her  
  
Spoilers: 5/28 RAW Is WAR; after that, its my own little world known as 'Labors of Love'  
  
Note: Kinda angsty, kinda creepy; deal with it : )  
  
WARNING: none this time, its all good  
  
= thoughts, ** = emphasis, *~* *~* = song   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike glanced at the clock. It had been two days, four hours, and thirty-six minutes since he had broken up with Molly, and he had hated every second of it. It might have been better if she'd given him dirty looks, or said nasty things. At least then he would have heard her voice, and it would have been directed at him. But she didn't do either of those things. All she did was ignore him, and that was the worse than any match he had fought, worse than any table he had gone through.  
  
The clock ticked.  
  
Two days, three hours and thirty-SEVEN minutes. He sighed. This wasn't helping him at all. He needed to get out. Some fresh air would do him good… oh who was he kidding? He was hoping to bump into Molly. Lately he'd been having the feeling that something was… off. He couldn't help but think she might be in some kind of danger, though he hoped she was safe. After all, that was the one reason, the only reason, that he had broken up with her. Once he had broken her heart and his, he had thought that she would be safe, that the feelings of danger would go away. But they didn't.  
  
If anything, they had gotten more intense. He had been having dreams, dreams of him and Molly. They always started off nice enough; in one of them, they had been alone in a field, having a picnic. In another, they had been at a fair, where he had just won her a huge stuffed animal. But despite these promising beginnings, the dreams always ended the same: while they were sharing their first kiss, an unknown figure would grab Molly and pull her away from him. Then, while she was struggling in his arms, this masked man would kiss her, right before he knocked her unconscious. But just before she slipped into darkness, she would look at Spike accusingly. The look in her eyes would say more than word ever could; "You could have saved me, but you didn't…" Then the man would run from him, laughing. No matter how fast Spike ran, Molly was just out of his reach. Then, right before Molly and the man disappeared, the man would say, "If you had stayed away from her, I wouldn't have had to do this. This," the man would gesture to Molly, "Is all your fault." Spike would then always reach for the mask…   
  
Only to wake up a moment later, in a cold sweat.  
  
Shivering at the mere thought of his dreams, Spike grabbed a light jacket and headed out. He knew Molly usually went out to get ice cream after a match; he used to go with her. She always had New York Super Fudge Chunk; he once asked her why she liked it so much. She had said she liked because she used to live on a farm, and from a farm New York seemed like a myth. So she always loved to get anything that said 'New York' on it, because it reminded her of when her life had been so much simpler. Then she added with a meaningful look, "Plus I have an addiction to anything sweet."   
  
She had said that right before they held hands for the first time.   
  
Shaking his head as if it would help erase the memories, he stepped out into the surprisingly cool summer night air.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't know where to go with this, any suggestions?  
If you liked, then SEND FEEDBACK!!!  



	5. You Scream

Title: You Scream (1/1)  
Series: Labors of Love  
Sequel to: Eerie Feelings  
  
Author: Chelli  
  
Disclaimer: Spike, Molly, and the other characters in the WWF belong to (guess who) THE WWF!!! And I kinda "borrowed" the first line for this story from the book, "Love in the Time of Cholera," by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. That type of book isn't my usual reading material, but it's a good book, and I gotta try something new every now and then : )  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Molly goes to an ice cream shop…  
  
Author's Note: Kinda short. Dramatic. Deal with it.  
  
= thoughts, ** = emphasis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was inevitable: the scent of an ice cream shop always reminded her of the fate of unrequited love. Of course, at one time she thought her feelings might be returned. After all, he had given up so much to save her; his favorable standing with his brothers, his body so that hers might be protected, and, she had one thought, his heart, for her to cherish. But then… then he had broken hers.   
Molly sighed. She wasn't used to having such depressing thoughts. She was always 'the cheerful one.' But today it was as if she had been renamed 'what's wrong with her?' Finally, after seven people had told her she wasn't being herself that day, she decided to take Lita's advice to shamelessly molest her two friends, Ben and Jerry. However, she declined having anyone go with her. She was going to get this out of her system, and she was gonna do it without anyone's help.  
Well, she could have used Spike's help. She would have gotten over him faster if he had spread rumors about her, or said mean things to her, or threatened her, or *something*! But no. Instead, he had just been around; never really nearby, but not exactly far away either. And more than once, she had caught him staring at her with a look akin to longing in his eyes. It can't be that, she thought to herself. If he *wanted* you, he wouldn't have dumped you!   
Footsteps behind her jerked her out of her thoughts. She suddenly became ultra aware of her surroundings. She was in the middle of a big city, at night, without anything she could protect herself with (besides her ability to wrestle, which she knew in this situation might actually come in handy). She had to keep herself from quickening her pace. I don't want whoever is behind me to know that I know they're there. When she saw the ice cream shop, its bright lights appearing like a beacon to her, she gave into temptation to run… only to have her hand grabbed from behind. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment; she screamed.  
  
END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so, what do you think? This time I have a plan, and I've already begun writing the next one: ) but I don't know if I should bother finishing it… b/c, I mean, if you guys don't like it, then theres no point…  



	6. I Scream

Title: I Scream  
Sequel to: You Scream  
Series: Labors of Love  
  
Author: Chelli  
  
Disclaimer: In my universe, the WWF and its characters are mine. In this one, it doesn't work that way; they belong to the WWF.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Who was grabbing Molly's arm, and what happened afterward  
  
Dedicated: To everyone whose sent me feedback : )  
  
Authors Note: Sappy. That's all I'm good at: angst and sap. Except this one has an extra element: corniness. Deal with it.  
PLEASE read it! There's a pay-off in an upcoming chapter, I promise  
  
= thoughts, ** = emphasis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She did the only thing she could think of at the moment; she screamed…  
  
Right before she collected herself. Okay, I can handle this, she thought. She clasped his hand hard, turned, and twisted it behind his back. "Who are you, and why were you trying to attack me?" She asked, her voice filled with pent-up anger. Not only because this man had just attacked her, but because the way he smelled, the way he was built, the way he walked; he reminded her of… Spike?  
  
"Molly! Its Spike! I just wanted to talk! Please, PLEASE let go of me before you break my hand!"  
  
Molly immediately let go of Spikes hand and looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry…" she started to say. "Wait, no I'm not! That's the least you deserve for what you did. I ought to really break your arm! Well, okay, maybe not break it. I should sprain your wrist then… no, that would hurt too much. Well-" she paused, trying to think of a something good.  
  
"I'm gonna pinch you!" Spike didn't do or say anything to stop her, figuring a little pinch wouldn't hurt much. If it made her feel better, he was all for it. However, he didn't realize Molly was an expert pincher; it came with hanging out with her cousins all the time. She knew pretty much every trick like pinching and tickling.  
  
He jerked back as Molly took a bit of his skin between her thumb and forefinger and *squeezed.* "OWWWWWIEEEE," he cried out. "Geez Mol, you sure know how to pinch a guy."  
  
"Yeah, well," Molly said, grinning and shrugging before she remembered who she was talking to. When she did, her face was filled with anger again. "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't do it again."  
  
Spike just in shock for a moment. Molly *wanted* to hurt him? This was worse than he thought. "Cuz, um… it would hurt?"  
  
"I'm waiting," Molly said, as if he hadn't even spoken. There was a moment of silence before she shook her head. "Forget it," she said. As she started to walk away, Spike grabbed her hand again.  
  
"Wait! Please!" he said, sounding desperate.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, exasperated. "All I want to do is drowned my sorrows in a tub of New York Super Fudge Chunk! Is that so much to ask?!"  
  
Spike's face immediately became even more concerned than it had been before. "Drowned your sorrows? What's wrong Molly? What happened?"  
  
Molly just stared at him for a moment. There was complete silence. It was like the calm before the storm, and it was scaring the hell out of Spike.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, quietly at first. "What's wrong?" she said again, her voice raising. "What's wrong?!?" She was about to completely lose it… when she stopped, and just stared at him like he was some peculiar specimen she had never seen before. "You really don't know, do you?"  
  
Spike looked down at his shoes. In a sort of twisted way, he hoped it was him; not that he wanted to be the one to cause her pain, but because it was nice to know he mattered that much to her. That was when something unexpected happened.  
  
She hugged him. Not just a half-hearted squeeze, but a real hug. Spike was caught more than a little off guard, but hugged her back. Before she pulled away, she gently kissed him on the cheek. Doing so brought back memories of childhood neither expected, but both smiled about. But Molly's smile didn't last long.  
  
When she pulled back to face him again, tears were streaming down her face. "I really cared about you. I think I might even love yo- I mean, loved you. But you don't feel the same way, and you never did. That's the only thing I'm sorry about; that you don't feel the same. I don't regret any time I spent with you. Even knowing it would end like this, I still would have done it." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye, Spike."  
  
She turned to leave again. And Spike didn't stop her this time.  
  
But he did walk along beside her. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice until he spoke.  
  
"You're wrong, you know."  
  
Molly looked up to see Spike- yet again- standing next to her. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.  
  
"What you said before. You said I didn't care, and that I never did. I tried to let you think that. I tried to let you go Molly, I really did."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, perplexed.  
  
"The only reason I broke up with you is to keep you safe from Kurt and my brothers. I promised to always fight for you, and I thought this was the only way I could. Then I saw this." His hand gently brushed her cheek that had a bruise. "Who did this to you, Molly?"  
  
Molly sighed. She'd thought she'd worn enough make-up to cover it up. She should have known Spike would notice anything that was out of place. "It's nothing. Bubba just caught me by surprised. I gave as good as I got."  
  
Spike grinned. "So that's why he was limping. I was wondering about that." Then his face darkened, and became remorseful. "I'm sorry I let him do that. If I had been there-"  
  
Molly shook her head. "If you had been there, you would have gotten hurt too."  
  
Spike suddenly grinned. Noticing this, Molly raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. "You know what this means, don't you?" he said.  
  
Molly thought for a moment, then replied, "No, what?"  
  
"I'm just gonna have to stick around you all the time," he said, winking. "Just to protect you, of course," he said in a way that suggested anything but.  
  
"Of course, no other reason at all," she said with a smile of her own. They held hands as the continued their walk to the ice cream shop, when Molly stopped, AGAIN.  
  
"You realize at this rate we're not gonna get there before it closes," Spike said. Molly just shrugged. "Not like it matters. It's open 24/7. That's one of the reasons I love it so much."  
  
After just standing there a minute, Spike finally asked, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"You hurt me, you broke my heart, and now with just a few jokes and an apology you expect to have me back in your arms?" Spike began to look more sheepish, then gradually he became worried. Was she saying she didn't want to be with him anymore?  
  
Seeing his look of worry, Molly continued. "At the very least, you should…" Molly watched Spike, waiting to see his reaction. He looked a bit like a puppy dog who desperately wanted to impress someone. At that moment, Molly realized had meant what he had said before; he would always fight for her, he would do anything for her. And in that moment, he won her heart back.   
Molly finally took pity on him and finished her statement. "…buy me two scoops of ice-cream."   
  
Spike let out a loud whoop and jumped for joy. She had taken him back!  
  
~Finis~  
  
Fluff, barely makes sense, I know, I know… just pretend you like it and SEND FEEDBACK!  



	7. We All Scream

Title: We All Scream  
Sequel to: I Scream  
Series: Labors of Love  
  
Author: Chelli  
  
Disclaimer: In my universe, the WWF and its characters are mine. In this one, it doesn't work that way; they belong to the WWF.  
  
Rating: PG-13; bad language  
  
Summary: Spike wasn't the only one that saw Molly, alone, on that street. But the other guy is a hell of a lot angrier than Spike is.  
  
Dedicated: To The Hyena aka Voodoo Fighting Weasel, for beta-ing some of my stories : )  
  
Authors Note: This is angst. But it's a new person's angst (thought I could add some variety) Also has some (lots) of anger. Deal with it. Be Happy: THIS IS NOT FLUFF!!!  
PLEASE read it! There's a pay-off in an upcoming chapter, I promise  
Also thought you should know that this one is really short. Deal with it. If it makes you feel any better, the next one will be longer.  
  
= thoughts, ** = emphasis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She's with him.  
  
Despite everything I've said and done, she's with him. Hell, I did practically all the work in breaking them up. Oh it's true.  
  
I should probably explain. I made sure Spike thought that the only way to protect Molly is to stay away from her. How did I do that? Actually, it's really a funny story. When I was standing outside Spike's door and I was sure he was inside, I started talking to D-Von. I told him that as long as Molly is with Spike, she'll never be safe from us, or from a table. You sound have *heard* the sounds that were coming out of that room. I heard at least three distinct crashes, plus some wailing. I was snickering so hard, I could barely breathe. I had to leave before he heard me laughing.  
  
I just love playing mind games. No one thinks I'm smart enough to do it, but I am. Not that I was lying or anything. She would have been safe.  
  
If he had stayed away from her.  
  
When Molly was so upset today, I was SO incredibly happy. He had done it! Afterward, I did feel a little bad about it. Not what I did, but that I was so happy she was sad. I mean, I wouldn't hesitate to physically hurt her, but I'm not a complete jack-ass. I'd leave the emotional stuff alone with her. It's too volatile. Besides, one of the things I like about her so much is the way she's always happy. I thought it was what made her so… cute. I was wrong. She's just as cute unhappy. Granted, not as much fun to tease and stuff, but just as cute.  
  
And as I'm watching her now, I have to amend what I just thought. She is cuter when she's happy. And she's practically beaming right now. Even out here, when its all dark and dirty, she manages to look like an angel. I start to smile…  
When I remember who she's beaming at. HIM.  
  
She'll look at me like that someday. Oh it's true.  
  
Not tonight though. Tonight is just for watching. Planning.  
  
He should have stayed away from her. Even if he didn't know she was mine, he should have stayed away from her. Oh well. Too bad for both of them.  
  
Cuz they'll never see the masked man coming.  
  
~Finis~  



	8. For Ice Cream

Title: For Ice Cream  
Series: Labors of Love  
  
Author: Chelli  
  
Disclaimer: Molly, Spike, and the rest of the WWF characters don't belong to me, they belong to the WWF… unless Hy is keeping secret, Hy Ena belong to herself… but Spike kind belongs to her, in her universe, but that a whole 'nother story… :)  
  
Rating: PG? PG-13? Somewhere in there  
  
Summary: Spike and Molly actually go inside the store, and someone is following them…  
  
Note: More Fluff. I know, I know, you're getting sick of it. Deal with it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly and Spike walked in, hand and hand. They grinned, not taking their eyes off each other. Hy, a nearby waitress, rolled her eyes in a good-natured way. They were always coming in, together, late at night. She thought it was so cute, they was they were always so shy and sweet around each other. They were, without a doubt her favorite customers, especially Spike; he was definitely something nice to look at. But she didn't, and wouldn't, do anything besides look; after all, Molly was her friend. And when Molly had come in, alone, the last two days, when she had gotten 5 bowls of New York Super Fudge Chunk, when she had such a glum look on her perpetually happy face, Hy knew something was wrong. After all, no matter how much a girl loves an ice cream, no one gets that much unless there's a slumber party, someone died, or her heart was broken. Since Molly and Spike appeared to be such a good couple, and there was obviously no party going on, at first she feared the worst.  
Of course, after Molly explained what had happened over yet another bowl of ice cream, Hy hadn't believed a word of what Spike said. To her, it was obvious that Spike had done it for Molly. The 'Don't go near the ring' had been a dead give away, no matter what excuse he had made for it. But even when Hy tried to explain it to Molly, Molly hadn't believed her. After two days of seeing Molly so down, Hy had really been getting worried. She was glad to see her two friends happy again.  
As they sat down, she walked over to greet them. "Hey you two! Back together again, covered in the cheese of love-ness?" she asked. Molly nodded, blushing, and Spike simply said, "Oh yeah," and squeezed his girlfriend gently.  
Hy turned to Molly. "So, was I right?"  
Molly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you were right. Don't let it go to your head though!"  
Hy replied, "Oh, you know I will."  
Spike fake pouted. "I feel so left out." Molly give him a peck on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Spike immediately perked up, and Molly blushed. Hy raised her eyebrow.  
"Do I even wanna know?" she asked. Molly only giggled, while Spike said, "Probably not."  
"So, before I get so anxious I dance like I hafta pee, what'll it be?"  
Molly and Spike both laughed. "Take a wild guess."  
"New York Super Fudge Chunk? AGAIN?!? Molly, aren't you getting tired of that?"  
"I'll get tired of that as soon as I get tired of Spike, which is never," Molly replied, giving Spike one of her 'I love you so much' looks.  
"I know what you mean. Once you discover the secret of the chunks, theres no going back."  
Molly could have sworn she heard a voice say, "Oh, it's true," but she shook it off. They were the only ones in the diner, or so she thought. She didn't see the man in the trench coat sitting in the far corner...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After eating the ice cream, Spike reached for his wallet and Molly reached for her pocketbook when Hy stopped them both. "Actually, you guys, this ice cream is free for you two. The guy over there in the trench coat said he'd pay for it." She pointed to the far corner of the shop that Molly hadn't seen.  
"Why's he do something like that?" Spike asked. Hy shrugged.  
"Well, that doesn't matter. The important thing is that we should thank him." Spike held out his hand to help Molly up, and they walked over to the corner. "Same time tomorrow?" Hy asked as they walked away. "Same time tomorrow," Molly responded with a smile.The man immediately jumped up. He hadn't planned to stick around so long that they would talk to him.  
He knew there was no escape, so he put his mask on, pulled his hat down, and buttoned up his trench coat. No on would be able to see what he looked like, or tell he was wearing a mask; it appeared as if his face was merely hidden by the shadow of the hat.  
"Hiya!" Molly said in her usual chirpy voice. "We just wanted to thank you for paying for our ice cream. We really appreciate it."  
"No problem," the man muttered. The couple could barely understand him.  
"If you don't mind my asking, why did you pay for it?" Spike asked, as Molly tried to shush him. Spike thought it was just a little suspicious that some random guy would want to pay for their food.  
"Well, it was just, uh... um... you two look so nice together, I just wanted to help you two enjoy it." Especially since this is the last time you two will be together, ever he thought will a silent chuckle.  
Molly nodded, immediately accepting it. "Well, thanks again," she said, dragging Spike away, who was still peering at the man's face, trying to see who it was. "That was so rude of you, Spike," she whispered as they walked away.  
"Well, maybe its just me, but he sounded an awful lot like Bubba when he tries to muffle his voice," Spike said. "I'm probably just imagining things."   
Molly nodded her head. "Actually, I thought it sounded kinda like Kurt. But why would either of them be here, anyway? If he was trying to spoil out time together, he certainly didn't do a very good job."  
"Did you find out why the guy paid for it?" Hy asked, curious. Molly glanced back to the man. "Just sort of a random act of kindness, I think," Molly replied.   
The man in the corner grinned as the couple walked out. Tomorrow, it would all be over for them. Tomorrow...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it sucked, but read the next one anyway, its my pride and joy!!  
  



	9. Interlude

"Wow," Spike said as he looked at the computer over Molly's shoulder. "I didn't know Chelli re-organized and renamed parts of her series."  
"Yeah, neither did I. It says here that 'Look At Us' has been moved and posted as part of another story called 'Neither Here Nor There.' She didn't just delete this because she wanted to keep all of the reviews for this chapter."   
"But its all part of the same series, right?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah," Molly replied," It's called the 'Perfect Timing Series' Go to that story for a full explaination."  
"Wow," Spike said, glancing at his watch. "We better go get ready for 'Look At Us.' Don't want the reader to get there before we do."  
Molly nodded and grabbed here jacket. "See you at the ice-cream place," she said, giving him what was intended to be a quick peck on the lips, but rapidly turned into a make-out session.  
"Shouldn't... we... get... going?" Molly asked, puntuating each word with a kiss.  
"Go where?" Spike asked in a dazed voice.  
"Oh, the story's almost over! I can even see the little 'The End' at the bottom now." Giving him a final peck on the lips, she dashed out of the room.  
Spike turned his head upwards. "Damn it, Chelli, couldn't you just have given us another 5 minutes?"  
"You're a 5-minute man?" Chelli asked with a raised eyebrow. "What a pity, I would've thought better of you Spike."  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!" he yelled, pointing at the sky.  
"Yeah, uh huh, sure," Chelli replied. "Don't bother to think of a comeback, I'm ending this sad excuse for a story now."  
  
The End   
  
Because it's against the rules to post announcements, I made this a fanfic. Wrote it in 10 minutes, it just had to get the point across... it's not really part of the series, it's more like an interlude (hence the name) b/c in the series, Molly and Spike haven't kissed yet. Deal with it. :) send feedback too, and I'll love you (in a completely platonic way) forever. 


	10. Extra Interlude

"So, Chelli wrote this sequel to a pointless chapter just so people would go and read the pointless chapter?" Molly asked Spike over the phone  
"Yup... kinda sad, I think." Spike replied.  
"Geez, that's like making a movie with too many sequels. All the sequels are practically B films."  
*cheesy music starts to play*  
*Molly and Spike both look up* "Okay we're both characters in your stories, but we DO have standards! And they do not include B rated films!"  
*Chelli giggles* "You guys, I was just playing! I would never put you two in a no-no movie! By the way, hurry up, 'Look At Us' is starting soon."  
*Molly and Spike both nod and return to their phone conversation*  
"Look, I gotta go put my robe on."  
"Ooh, is it the white one with the gold sash?" Spike asked.  
"Uh huh, I thought you'd like it," Molly answered with a grin.  
*"Dont make me disconnect this phone" Chelli whispers*  
"Buh Bye, love you!" Spike said before hanging up.  
"Did you just say..." Molly began to reply, but the dialtone cut her off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
just go read the next part if you haven't already, and read the previous part if you haven't already too:) 


End file.
